Look Her
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Levi divaga sobre Ackerman. Los demás, simplemente observan. -RivaMika.- [Hilaridad]


**Resumen:** Levi divaga sobre Ackerman. Los demás, simplemente observan. -RivaMika.- [Hilaridad]

**Renuncia:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido torturar a mis personajes así.

**Clasificación:** T, solamente por la lengua incoherente de Heichou

**Advertencia**: no hay grandes spoiler, no quise poner quien a muerto en el manga ni tampoco los apellidos y nombres recien descubiertos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Look her**

_AlineKiryuu_

_._

Todo empezó cuando Mike Zakarius, en un arranque de coquetería, dijo:

"… _Si Ackerman tuviera unos cuantos años más y yo unos cuantos años menos…"_

Fue un indicio para Levi que ese idiota huele feromonas, no estaba lo suficientemente expuesto a su desinfectante extra-cloro con esencia a flores del campo, capaz de torcerle las fosas nasales. Pero de nuevo, esto fue _Mike_, el mismo desgraciado que hizo un grafiti sobre la estatua tributo al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad con lo que se suponía: "El Sexy Chibi God of War", obteniendo el aprecio de todo su equipo, Petra sobre todo. _Bilingüe el cabronazo_.

Mikasa era una niña.

_- Remarquen eso. -_

N-I-Ñ-A de 15 años. Prohibido por Irvin, la ley, el comandante, dios, las cejas de Irvin y el rey, incluso los titanes no poseen tales actos de depravación sexual.

("_No tienen pene de todos modos, los desgraciados. Quizás por eso comen gente_." Levi reflexiona profundamente sobre esta teoría para sentirse mejor.)

Y no es que a él le interese, pero Levi podía ser muchas cosas: un bastardo sin emociones, delincuente rehabilitado (en algunos casos no tanto. Aún tiene la tendencia a robar artículos de aseo de la fuerza estacionaria, esos incompetentes ni los necesitaban de todos modos), con una racha de crecimiento mediocre, pero de ningún modo, jamás, un pedófilo.

_Aunque a veces se sentía paranoico._

Para aclarar, Levi observa a _esa_ recluta _a veces._

No es que le guste, claro está.

Ella incluso lo odia hasta los huesos, no es que le moleste, tampoco.

_Es un poco excitante, si cabe mencionar._

Entonces ¿Por qué la ve?

Pues...Ackerman es _interesante_.

Una mocosa insufrible, tan rota, débil y a la vez poderosa, siendo una verdadera ironía que haya palabras tan contrarias para describirla.

Lo que lo impulsa a mirarla es ese efímero momento donde desnuda su alma frente a las personas que considera su hogar dentro de tanta porquería que los rodea. Él sabe que a Ackerman no le interesan un par de paredes destruidas, o que el mundo se reduce a comer o ser comido. La suma de Jeager y Arlet significa su todo y esa mocosa era tan egoísta que no tiene corazón para importarle que los cadáveres de sus camaradas se aglomeran a su alrededor. Ella quiere ignorar toda la carga que lleva, enfureciéndolo, porque está condenada a seguir sus pasos. Impulsándolo a la enfermiza necesidad de empuñar la punta de esa bufanda y estampar su rostro a milímetros del suyo, para solamente decir "Yo Soy tú". Debido a que todo se reduce al hecho de que Ackerman es demasiado igual a su antiguo yo (más joven), Levi se siente inquieto de que haya alguien tan jodido como él.

No haría nada de eso, demasiado cliché para su gusto. Gafas de mierda le ha acusado demasiadas veces de parecer una dramática alma torturada que le gusta pasearse por el castillo polvoriento, quejándose de la falta de higiene del ejército en general.

(Sus problemas de sonambulismo son muy graves, una vez le corto el bigote a Mike con un par de cuchillas rotas.

...aunque nadie podía aclarar si fue por sonambulismo o su sadismo habitual.)

No es que él se preocupa de ella más de lo que lo hace por los demás novatos; era el rojo de su bufanda, que destaca en las filas, lo que fácilmente puede ser engullido por el mar de sangre al otro lado de las paredes.

Punto.

No obstante, eso no significa que no tenga dos dedos de frente para entender lo que lamente retorcidade Mike estaba pensando.

Y más ahora que la maldita descarada estaba a un paso de integrarse a su equipo.

"_Otra vez" _Levi gruñe_ ". Culpa de Irvin y sus jodidas cejas de jodido oro macizo"_

Tenerla bajo su mando ya era una porquería, soportar los viernes de entrenamiento personal ya era una porquería, ¿pero estar en el mismo equipo? Pues, él simplemente quiere apoyar las botas en su escritorio, inclinar la silla y tomarse una siesta mientras todos se van al demonio, porque simplemente ahora no tiene tiempo para lidiar con esto.

"_¿Cómo esta mocosa puede tener 15 años?",_ era la pregunta en la que realmente el capitán Levi tiene sus dudas.

.

.

.

— Él la está mirando... —se escuchó la voz femenina, claramente identificable por todos los miembros de la tropa de exploración.

— Mmm...Huelo cosas— respondió pensativo su compañero sentado a la derecha.

— La sutileza jamás ha sido el fuerte de Levi —Terminó por rematar el propio comandante y figura de autoridad máxima del lugar.

En un rincón del comedor ya desocupado estaban las tres cabezas de la tropa de exploración tranquilamente tomándose un café, discutiendo lo que mejor se les daba: chismes. No es que ellos tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, sin embargo, uno de los problemas de tener extinta vida social por perder a sus amigos en cada misión los dejaba con pocas alternativas cuando su propia sanidad mental los obligaba a tomar un respiro. Además, siempre se podía contar con que alguien metiera la pata, como en este caso era la nueva recluta de operaciones especiales, y su líder firmando papeles en otra mesa lejana.

— Levi tiene una cara de estreñido — Hanji hizo un mohín sin ser disimulada—, por eso el mundo le cree todo.

—...Solo esta triste porque ella es más alta que él. —Mike Zakarius tenía la fama desastrosa de hablar justo lo suficiente, nadie en las tropas podía mirarlo con buenos ojos.

—... Quizás un fetiche — aportó el rubio comandante sin ser compasivo, pese a su aura agradable incluso él era humano. Ya van varias veces que Irvin ha sido golpeado por la tensión sexual entre los sujetos observables.

— Levi puede _colgarse_ de cualquier cosa —sepultó Mike luego de un silencio—. _Cualquier cosa._

— Mmm~ atlético

.

.

Mientras tanto la ceja de Levi tembló, los idiotas pensaban que no estaba escuchando.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — pregunto por costumbre la Ackerman mientras firmaba los papeles de autorización, ser parte del equipo de operaciones especiales era solo un escalón más en su meta por proteger a su hermano.

— Jodiendo al niño cara de caballo para que limpie decentemente las ventanas — respondió automáticamente. "_He creado a un monstruo_" Levi piensa con orgullo, después de escuchar sobre la paranoia del castaño por los gérmenes y polvo.

Mikasa frunce el ceño. "El capitán Levi es divertido" decía Eren, "Él es muy amable" él decía. La oriental ama a su hermano, pero a veces es bastante ciego o es un poco idiota.

— El papeleo esta hecho —musita la chica, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro. A veces Levi era curioso si Ackerman poseía alguna expresión aparte de esa, o si tenía en su interior alguna fibra femenina tal como Petra tuvo alguna vez.

Cuando la imaginación de Levi enfrentó a esa imagen aterradora, su cerebro gritó de terror y cerró por completo.

"_Pfff, Ackerman es más varonil que la mayoría de los hombres"_

.

.

A lo lejos, la conversación de los oficiales continuaba.

— ¿Vieron eso? Esa actitud protectora es un índice de que Levi oculta cosas, Hanji cree que es gracioso, personalmente creo que es dulce.

— Irvin —habló con complicidad Mike, algo que no auguraba nada bueno —, con todo respeto. Tú eres la única persona que puede encontrar al capitán Levi dulce.

Hanji sonríe como un gato que se ha comido su presa.

— El comandante Irvin es una esposa dedicada

.

.

.

_¿Qué?_

Tomó todo el autocontrol de Levi para no caerse de la silla.

Estúpida Hanji, claro que no, _como un demonio que no_.

_**No**_.

Irvin era inusualmente guapo para considerarlo su esposa, pero ese no era el punto. Él se estremeció. No es que se le había quedado mirando tampoco, eran esas jodidas cejas...Es su defensa esas cosas eran hipnóticas. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacía para tenerlas tan rectas?

— ¿Señor?

Levi centra su mirada en la chica. Todo es culpa de la imaginación hiperactiva de gafas de mierda, enserio, por algo él no le habla mucho, ella solo lo distrae de cosas importantes...Como joder a la mocosa Ackerman aquí presenten.

Si algo se enorgullece el capitán Levi A. de tener talento, es de reducir orgullosos y arrogantes aspirantes al equipo de operaciones especiales a un selecto grupo de masas gelatinosas atemorizadas por su bota, y con Ackerman, claramente no estaba funcionando.

— Ackerman —Decide actuar como una persona seria y olvidar a los zopencos que se hacen llamar sus jefes—, ahora eres parte de la Brigada de operaciones especiales, bajo mi mando. ¿Comprendes mocosa? No me importa si me respetas, o tus razones del porqué estas aquí. Solo exijo una cosa, que mis hombres hagan lo que les digo. Nuestra organización es tan especializada y todas sus partes dependen de las otras de tal modo, que es imposible pensar en dejar a nuestros soldados hacer lo que quieran — él la miro fijamente, determinando el momento en que ella entrecerró los ojos con frustración. Casi sonrió, esa niña tenía quemado en su cerebro el incidente de la Titán femenino—. Sin el más riguroso orden llegaríamos a la confusión más extrema. Sin disciplina, no hay vida en absoluto en este lugar ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si señor!

— Bien —Levi asintió complacido, ahora podía disfrutar rompiéndola —, ahora quiero que limpies mis zapatos

Mikasa se mantuvo tranquila, no obstante los sus hombros parecían tensos.

— Y el papeleo —Continuo—, junto con limpiar toda la mierda que derrama Eren luego de los experimentos de Gafas

No fue una petición o una sugerencia, solamente una orden plena.

_("Relájate Mikasa, no es prudente atacar a tu capitán...por ahora" _La oriental chasqueó la lengua en irritación pensando para adentros)

— Creo que esta noche quiero comer pasta—Levi se encogió de hombros—, espero que lo hagas bien o mañana le agregaré 5 kilómetros más a tu rutina

_("Pensándolo bien, el mundo estaría mejor sin otro pequeño idiota en el")_

— Ha, y eso me recuerda— él continuo apoyándose relajadamente contra su silla—, el entrenamiento comienza a las 5.00 horas en el campo número 3, si llegas tardes le agregaré otros 5 kilómetros más

Levi juró que podía ver las nubes de tormenta cernirse sobre la chica y el ceño permanente fruncido estaba siendo grabado en su rostro. Él tenía que darle más crédito, su equipo anterior en sus orígenes a esta altura ya estaban haciendo muecas.

— Ya puedes irte — la desestimó rápidamente, aun así solo para escucharla gruñir, agregó —, y si ves a Eren dile que trabaje en la dominación de su temperamento. No queremos a un insufrible en las tropas

("_¡Enano hipócrita!"_ —Mikasa grito mentalmente.)

— La dominación viene de la mano con la insubordinación, capitán Levi. Me retiro — Sin decir una palabra, Mikasa Ackerman se retiró con dignidad. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con una explosión ensordecedora.

Entonces Levi sonrio.

En la mesa de mirones Hanji casi sollozo de la emoción e Irvin se sentía orgulloso, ese pequeño brote rebelde estaba creciendo.

Ella es aceptable a veces... y aceptable significa lindo, que en su diccionario quiere decir, una mocosa insufrible.

Bueno, solo le queda esperar otros 4 años para que Ackerman llegue a los 18.

Absolutamente traumatizado por su propio descubrimiento (malditas epifanías) Levi se acomodó en su asiendo, tomo su té, y luego procedió a partir la mierda fuera de todos esos entrometidos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/a:** _Hola querido Fandom de SnK, este era una historia antigua que tenía sobre un montón de divagaciones de Heichou porque...enserio creen que él es tan serio? LoL_

_Muchas gracias a Miss choco-chips por ofrecerse a betear este extracto incoherente, eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien querida imuoto ¡Arigatou!_

_Bueno, si te gusta el rivamika te invito a leer otra de mis historias (Beauty) ;) ;) -codazo, codazo-. Si, me estoy haciendo publicidad descarada y -no- lo siento._

_Tehehe bueno, ya has leido hasta aquí, deja un RR! Why not?_

_Gracias por leerme, m__atta ne!_

**_._**

**_Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras._**

**_Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir._**

**_Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics._**

**_Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo._**

**_Salva al mundo: Comenta._**


End file.
